Gerald Path
Gerald Path or "Party Poison", as he likes to be called, was a Marine Commander as well as the second-in-command of the Special Pursuit Squadron. This was until the the acting captain passed away, he is now the Captain on the SP Squadron. __TOC__ Appearance Gerald wears a blue jacket with the badge of the SP Squadron, a yellow clown mask, white slacks and black boots. His hair is a natural bright red color. Personality Gerald lives in his fantasy world. There, he is an outlaw fighting for the side of justice when the world itself is ruled by evil corporations. This fantasy correlates to reality where the world is overrun by pirates and there are only so many marines to keep them in check, and fewer still who have the skill to face them head on. Gerald is compassionate and kind, he's willing to sacrifice almost anything as long as it's for the greater good. Relationships Opdisk Serub Opdisk was Gerald's first captain. He had a close relationship with him treating him as a brother and mentor. He was saddened by the fact that Opdisk sacrificed himself to save Gerald's life during one of their missions. Rosa Malik Gerald's new captain. Abilities and Powers Enhanced Marksmanship The activity in Gerald's brain center for aim, accuracy and precision is drastically improved. He needs only to aim for an instant before they can precisely hit a target with a weapon or a blow. His intense focus on whatever he's targetting allows him to shut out outside distractions.He can even judge extremely long and great distances amazingly accurately, so he can gauge the strength needed to launch a projectile, in order to hit his target accurately. Even if the target is moving. He is very resistant to perception-distorting factors and visual obstructions like smoke and vegetation to not hinder their ability to get an accurate bead on his target. This ability is also able to compensate for environmental factors that would normally throw off their aim like wind, air resistance, gravity, and radiant heat (which distorts the image of the target). Gunsmanship Gerald is highly skilled with all types of guns, though he usually prefers using his own gun "Party Poison", allowing him to perform great feats and benefit in a far ranged combat. He is able to operate most variations of guns. He also has an expert knowledge of guns and handling them. He has excellent intuition on trigger-initiated, hand-held, and hand-directed implements, especially with an extending bore, which thereby resemble the class of weapon in either form or concept. Rokushiki It has been said that Gerald could use a few Rokushiki techniques, but it has yet to be confirmed within the story of Hedgehog Piece. Haki Gerald possesses basic Haki knowledge. Oddly enough, even though only ranks from Vice Admirals and above are the ones to usually possess Haki abilities, Gerald knows how to use Kenbunshoku Haki. History -Coming Soon- Major Battles *Rosa & Poison VS Sven - Unfinished Trivia *Gerald refused the captain position for the SP Squadron after Opdisk's death. *Prefers to be called by his Epithet, "Party Poison". Category:Characters Category:Marines Category:Rokushiki Users Category:Humans Category:Haki Users Category:Opdisk's Characters Category:Male Category:Captain